mythology_listsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greek gods
The Greek gods are a race of immortal higher beings who control the forces of nature and human endeavors. The majority are descendants of older Titans, their ancestors and chief enemies. There are currently twelve major gods, the Olympians, who rule over the universe and all of whom are under the rule of Zeus. There are many other minor gods who serve smaller but necessary purposes in the world. Despite their immense power, they are subject to divine laws and, in theory, cannot break oaths sworn upon the River Styx. However, due to their immortal nature, breaking such oaths does not have severe consequences to them. Although most races of gods do not get along well with other races of gods, the Greek gods clash most with the Roman gods. History The six elder Greek gods and goddesses are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia becuase they are the sons and daughters of the two Titan rulers: Cronus and Rhea. Fearing his children would overthrow him in the same way he had done to his own father, Cronus devoured his first two sons and his three daughters after they were born. He would have devoured Zeus as well, but Rhea, unable to bear the pain of losing another child and seeing her husband now for the monster he was, entered into an alliance with Gaea, smuggled her son away to safety, and gave her husband a rock instead to devour. After years in hiding, Zeus was finally old and strong enough to overthrow his father. He returned to Cronus' palace to free his siblings who, being immortals, remained alive and undigested within their father. Using a mixture of mustard and wine, Zeus freed his family by smuggling the concoction to Cronus and forcing him to regurgitate his children. Having freed his siblings, as well as the Hecatoncheires and the Cyclopes whom Cronsu had imprisoned in Tartarus, Zeus led a rebellion against the Titans. In gratitude, the Cyclopes forged the lightning bolt of Zeus, the trident of Poseidon, and the Helm of Invisibility of Hades, while the sheer strength of the Hecatoncheires proved to be a great advantage against the Titan army. The final blow was delivered when Zeus threw his father and the other Titans in Tartarus where they would never rise again. This marked the end of the Titan age and started the Olympian age. The Olympians have been challenged many times for their control of the world, but they have always managed to stabilize their rule, often with the help of their children, the demigods. This was exemplified when the Gigantes rebelled against the gods and Hercules, the son of Zeus, helped them destroy the Gigantes. Powers The gods are superhuman beings with a variety of magical powers. In addition to their immortality, all gods draw most of their power from their sphere of control or domain, but they all share certain powers and even abilities specific to their individual domains can sometimes overlap. Gods possess a nearly limitless amount of magical control over their domain, as well as many general powers including teleportation, shapeshifting, and physical abilities such as strength and stamina which surpass those of mortals. The limits of a god's power in this regard is unknown, as is to what extent they can cross into the domain of another. However, gods are not all-powerful. They can tire or be overpowered by immortals and even powerful demigods. If they choose to engage in a physical battle, they can be injured with the proper weaponry. Gods can appear in multiple places at once as long as their domain is invoked. For example, as the goddess of marriage, Hera would be able to be present at any and all weddings occuring in the world at any moment. Gods also adapt to their host country's culture when they move with Western Civilization. If they stay long enough, it can become a permanent part of their persona. The gods are also able to speak multiple languages. Weaknesses The gods do possess some weaknesses, physical or otherwise. They can be injured by supernatural weapons but are invulnerable to conventional physical attacks. If a god's domain is attacked, he or she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain. Gods also weaken a great amount from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain. Gods are generally lustful with the exceptions of maiden goddesses, such as Hestia and Athena, and devoted wives, such as Hera and Amphitrite. As such, gods often have many illegitimate children, both immortal and mortal. Most gods also tend to be petty and immature. Because the gods are immortal, they feel little reason to change or adapt; as a result, they often lack maturity or a sense of personal growth, often resulting in many broken promises. In addition, the gods can be very prideful of the things they do or the choices they make. They are often too proud to admit when they need help or when they have committed mistakes, instead believing themselves to be beyond help from regular mortals and demigods. Gods generally believe that they should be feared and respected. Due to their pride, they see admitting to needing help as a sign of weakness. Furthermore, the gods will show signs of contempt towards the children of their enemies. Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods